Silly and cute moments with!
by Attempting Writers
Summary: These are silly and cute moments with Baby Mermaid! John, Dave Strider (Daddy) and Karkat Vantas (Mommy).


It's a silly and cute moment with Dave and John.

John got bored and found Aunt Rose's makeup. He wanted to face paint himself as a cat. When finished, he went over to daddy (Dave) to show him his face.

* * *

Here you are, sitting on Aunt Rose's chair while looking at yourself in the mirror. You were bored, adults and their 'adult talk'. Sure enough, you had enough of this boring conversation. So you went on an adventure, adventure into the dark forest of the Da Valdamor, the darkest and evil-ist wizard on the planet. Trekking through the dark forest, you adventured until you stumbled upon a vile, black mountian lion.

(Seriously how can a kid imagine this when he is only walking up the stairs?! And that's Roxy's cat. Also the kid found out how to grow a pair of legs while having his fish tail.)

It had two hungry eyes, while it laid upon you. It was the most known for its bitty eyes and it's verious bite. It hunted nothing but fresh meat from Knights, villagers, hikers, and many other creatures who were unmentioned. Quitely you place your left hand on your sword, ready to strike at the unwanted visitor. As it seems to understand, it put its front legs down while it be-hind was still up. It's tail waved back and fro.

You know what it is going to do. You ready-ed yourself for the attack.

(No like seriously where does this kid get its imagination? ...)

Just like that, it jumped in to attack. Luckily enough you dodged the attack and then you ran without thinking. You knew not to turn your head, because it causes you to freeze in spot while it will eat your flesh and bones. Turning a left and then a right, you saw a door. It was painted a very light yellow with a sun symbol, indicating "You are in safe heaven." Quickly opening the door, you ran inside after closing the door onto that monster.

Looking around you saw a really long mirror with a bed, which looks like a princess slepted in it, couple more doors, a desk, and a small pink box. Walking over to the pink box, which happened to be on the floor. It had a not one princess but four, you recognized them as Cenderalla, Bella, Jasmin (Aladdin), and Ariel (Little mermaid). They all had smiles on their faces, while looking at you with their extroridarny eyes. You cautiously open the box to see your prize. But to only find weird boxes with different colors, each the size of your thumb. Careful you lift the left and right boxes up to find shiny gold and silver. But there was more to it.

You lift one more box from the inside to find more weird things. Feeling unsure you decied to taste the weird boxes, you thought they would taste like cherry or oranges, but to find it horribly tasted. Like seriously, it was powdery. Not only that but it was TASTELESS! Forgetting about you fingers being wet and slobbery and to have makeup on it, you whip it on your face. Looking back up, you saw your face having colors of orange, red, blue, dark blue, yellow, and green! You couldnt help but smile.

Having an idea, you went to work.

* * *

It took a while, but you washed your face and then repainted it. You made a big black nose, three whiskers on each side of your face, adding in grey/black stripes on your face, even along your arms.

Smiling gleefuly, you were finished with your face, you even forgot to clean up the mess.

Running out of the room, you ran downstairs to show daddy your new look. You made it to the room, you yelled. "DADDY! Look look!" Smiling brightly you ran to daddy.

* * *

"Daddy! Look look!" You turn your head away from Rose to see John smiling, but to be covered in make up. You were shocked, yes but you were chuckling. "What is daddy's fishy doing?" Seeing his smile, he told you his 'amazing adventure'. It seemed like you werent the only one enjoying this. Because even Rose was smiling. Plus Kanaya.

Chuckling, you picked him up, and sat him on your lap. With that you put one of your fingers in your mouth, then gentally rub it on Johns face. Seeing his face squish and look like he sucked on a lemon, you conutied rubbing your finger on his face until you got most of it off.

You know he is struggling to get away but you hold him a little closer. "Daddy, I'm getting dirtier! Ewww!" You can hear him giggling and squrming on your lap. Hearing this you smiled darkly. "Oh really?" Seeing him smile cheered up your day. Putting your face close to his, you licked along his cheek. Smiling, hell even laughing as he finally got out of your grip but stayed on your lay.

Laughing he squealed out a 'eww' as he rubbed his face on your shirt.


End file.
